


Darkness

by Goodnightmoons



Series: Reylo flash fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Comfort, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightmoons/pseuds/Goodnightmoons
Summary: She needs to make the first move because he doesn't seem to be.Basically just the first kiss of Rey and Ben.





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This bast off of this wonderful fan art (https://kayurka.tumblr.com/post/168658554234/1am) by kayurka on Tumblr that just wouldn't get out of my head. It was never meant to be this fluffy but the  
> at isn't a bad thing. Also this is my flash fic for the word Darkness (you will see where this will apply later ;).

She shouldn't be doing this. 

They shouldn't be doing this. 

He is supposed to be her nemesis. But now that she thinks he's never really felt like one. Expecially now when they spent hours just talking to each other, trying to heal each other. Him on his pull to light and her pull to the dark. How she feels like she betraying her family because e she left Jakku. How he feels that when he killed his father he didn't gain the clearance he needs, it just made it worse. 

He knows more about her then anyone in the galaxy and she him. But he is assumed to be someone she should be hating but she can't. 

Master Luke could walk in on them at any time again just like last night. Force knows what he will do, he blew up a hut last time at a tiny hand touch. If he saw what they where doing now he could blow up the entire island. She doesn't want that, the Caretakers would be too angry with her and they would probably kill her for blowing up their home.

She should stop this, stop talking to him.  She should stop pretending not to notice his longing looks at her and his eyes flashing to her lips then back at her eyes. She should stop doing the exact same thing to him. She should stop smiling at him just to get him to smile back (because she loves his little smiles). But she can't.

She want this, she wants him. To feel whole and not alone. So she let's herslef be human and turns to face him from where they're sitting together leaning on the seemingly same wall, shoulders brushing but she knows that he is light-years away from her.

He's in the middle of talking about something, she doesn't know, she lost herself to her thoughts minutes ago. She feels kind-of bad for stopping him when it's so hard to try to get him to talk. But she thinks that he'll like what she's going to do.

He stops talking when he sees that she's turn to face him and that's she's staring, "Rey," he says. She loves the way her name sounds on his lips.

Before he can say whatever it was he was going to she stops him with her lips clashing into his. She's only had practice at this a couple of other times with various spacers and fellow scavengers on Jakku. She was only a kid then so different than the women she is now.

He was surprised by her change but let himslef enjoy it and enhance the kiss. It was mostly teeth at first but then it became more needy. They broke apart at the same time each needing air. That's the most intense and genuine kiss she's ever had even if he's not there with her breathing the same air as her.

"Rey," he starts again clearly confused (she didn't need the bond for that, his face says it all. No wonder he needs that stupid mask he's too god damn expressive) at her actions. She senses his feelings through the bond, he feels as if he isn't good enough and that something must be wrong with her if she wants him. 

She speaks, "That's wrong," she brings up her palm and puts on his face, the side which she mamed from what feels like years ago. She is feeling his skin that isn't there just a half way projection.

She puts her fingers on his scar and he doesn't jolt away but he looks into her eyes, "But this isn't, Ben. I know what I want and I want you." He nods, putting there foreheads together, "I want you too, Rey," and goes in for a kiss, this time it's a lot more passionate.

She moves her hands through his hair and his hand goes to hers he tugs at her last hair tie she keeps in. He frees it, "Your so beautiful, Rey I hope you know that." 

She blushes and hits his bicep, "Shut up, Solo and get me on that bed," she blushes even more realizing he has no idea where she is pointing too, "or your bed," he's blushing now but also smirking in a way that reminds her a lot of his dad. 

She hits him on the arm again, "You know what I mean. Its just the ground is starting to hurt me." He just smiles wider at her and offers her a hand (like a gentleman his mother raised) but takes away the hand and sweeps her up bridal style like on Takodona.

Shes laughing, "Ben," he lays her down on the bed softly. He's hovering above her reaches her hands up and tugs him down until he's laying next to her (even if he is not actually there). He almost smashed right into her. 

They are both smiling like the stupid youngsters they are. She kisses him again all nice and sweet intil her hands go under his shirt (his most outer coverings abandoned long ago) trying to take it off. His hands going to her arm coverings taking them off not having the same trouble she's having with his shirt.

He laughs at her and gets his shirt off himself (he's not wearing the high wasted pants from before she remarks to herself). He adjusts himself so that her right above her, arm by her head the other by her arm. She reaches up and kisses him, one of his hands running through her hair the other supporting his weight. She bring one of her hands to touch his hard chest and the other to grip the sheets. 

She breaks away from him first take a little break. He smiles at her, eyes searching her face, "Rey, I think you complete me. I've been searching for that missing piece thinking I could find it with the Jedi or the First Order but it's been you. It's always been you."

She smiles at him, "Yeah me too, Ben. My whole life I've been waiting for my parents to find me when you were the one to do that. Not them." 

He leans down to kiss her again, hand going next to her head she closes her eyes. He says closing his eyes centimeters away from her mouth, "Rey I think I .." 

She opens her eyes sitting up he's gone before he gets to finish. If he was even there to begin with.

She's just left there in the dark. Once again she is alone, with only the outline of his body and memory of his sweet words. 

 

Bonus

She slams her fist into her bed and groans out loud she hears a porg outside squeal. Great just great no way she can go to sleep now. She looks at her haloclock it says it 1:00 AM standard time. Great how is she ever possibly going to get to sleep now, with the darkness even more present. She turns around in her bed and she sees a porg has found its way in to her hut.

It looks at her with those wide innocent eyes, she hates them and there innocence. "What do you want?!?" It squawks at her in response. She hates them, so she force pushes it out of her hut. 

She turns groaning into her pillow alone with the darkness again.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this happened right before Rey shipped herself to Ben. I hope everyone was in character and you guys liked it.


End file.
